Harry Potter The Next Generation
by justanotherunknowngirl
Summary: Isabella thought she was a regular 15 year old girl going through the usual teen stuff. Zits, boyfriends, braces. Until one incident changed her life forever. She is the next powerful witch, and is taken from her normal London life to study at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1.**

**When the incident happened, I figured I was going crazy. I mean this couldn't be happening to a regular 15 year old girl right? Most girls at my age were dealing with boys and puberty, but me? I was dealing with fire shooting out of my hands when I got mad. At first I thought I imagined it, but now its happened so many times I cant help but believe that I need to go to a mental hospital.**

** I walked through the narrow halls of my high school, adjusting my skirt. As I walked up to my locker I felt eyes burning into the back of my skull, I turned seeing Brittany, the most popular girl at my school, sneering at me. Confused I walked straight up to her and looked her right in the eye.**

"**Do you need something?" **

**I asked. I admit, it was a little rude, but honestly? She was staring at me. After her returning my glare with an equally as hateful stare, I admit, I was scared.**

"**Uhm no."**

**She turns and looks at her Barbie friends and snickers. I look around, hoping people aren't gathering around and take a deep breath of relief when I see it's just me and her idiot friends.**

"**Really? Because the way you were staring at me seemed like you did. "**

**She smiled once before uttering the words that made me want to leap at her and tackle her to the ground; too bad we were in the middle of school.**

"**Go away homeless freak."**

**She smiles with perfectly square extra white teeth. Screw her and her perfect… everything. I scowl realizing how much of a looser I look like, standing up to her. It's not like I have a chance.**

"**Excuse me? You don't know me, so you can shut up."**

**I turn on my heels and begin to walk away until I heard her voice, like nails on a chalkboard.**

"**I know enough to figure out that not even your parents want you."**

**I turned on my heels. Glaring at her. How dare she! This girl knew nothing about me. I felt heat rushing up to my cheeks and my eyes prick with the sensation that I knew tears were about to fall. Pushing the feeling aside I opened my hands, about to point at her in anger, and say something witty, but the exact opposite happened. Just as my hand reached in her direction to point at her, a bright shoot of light exploded from my hands and knocked Brittany back, shocked, I looked at my hands to see my normal small hands, they hadn't mutated, what the hell? I looked at Brittany to see her on the floor, unconscious, with burns all over her shoulders. No way. I did not do that. That's not humanly possible. **

"**Freak!"**

"**Psycho!"**

I look up to see a crowd gathered around Brittany. Without a look back I sprinted out the door.

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**When I woke up the next morning, it was like any usual day. Except in one short hour, my life would change forever. I remembered what happened yesterday and groaned. I climbed out of bed still groggy from sleep and walked up to my mirror. As I combed through my tangled dirty blond hair I couldn't help but feel different, but then only to realize it wasn't me who was feeling different, it was something around me. Curious, I looked around trying to spot a difference only to conclude that everything was the same as usual. I glanced at myself in the mirror, my brows furrowed in a perfect V, confused. I couldn't shake the feeling, something big was happening.**

** I quickly bounded out the door, trying to avoid my sister, who was acting really strange lately. She's been locking herself in her room, barely ever coming out, but yet, she never sleeps. Whenever she's locked in her room I can always hear her mumbling to herself, and the creak of the floorboards as she paces. Something is defiantly up with her, not that I'm going to make the effort to figure out the mystery that is my sister. My steps grew faster as I could feel someone was watching me, so I looked around, trying to find the mystery person, only to see no one there. Walking through the streets of London can be scary sometimes, even though I've lived here all my life, I still never seem to get used to it, so I blame this conscious feeling of me being watched on me just worrying about the hustle and bustle of a busy city. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted with a forceful hand on my upper arm.**

"**What the fu-"**

**I begin only to be shushed by a female voice.**

"**What were you thinking? Walking around like that by your self in London! Are you crazy?"**

**I look up to see a very angry woman with brown hair and concerned brown eyes. To be honest, she looks like a know it all. I snap out of it, realizing I have no idea who she is.**

"**Uhm sorry? Do I know you?"**

**What is going on? First I have this feeling this morning, and now a strange lady that must be mid thirties is talking to me like she knows me?**

"**Hermione? Hermione Granger?"**

**She continues like I should know exactly what she's talking about but I just continue to stare at her in confusion. Her hand rises to the bridge of her nose, she massages there looking very stressed.**

"**Oh dear god, you don't know."**

**She looks around, as if to see if anyone is listening in on us.**

"**Am I missing something? Don't know what? I'm sorry, but honestly this is all a little too weird for me, I mean I'm 15. Alone. In London. I shouldn't even be talking to you, so uh- have a nice day."**

**I began to walk away until suddenly Hermione appeared in front of me.**

"**Whoa! What the fu-"**

**She clasped her hand over my mouth.**

"**Shh! Bella!"**

"**Wait a second. How did you know my name was Bella?"**

**I stare her down. I am not leaving without answers this time. This is all a little too crazy.**

"**Okay, I can imagine this from your view okay? This is probably very strange-"**

**She laughs before continuing.**

"**But you have to listen to me, okay? No matter how crazy this sounds. Promise?"**

**I nod slowly, waiting for her to explain this crazy situation.**

"**You are a witch. Your family is a very long line of witches and wizards and-"**

**My mouth drops into a prefect O.**

"**Are you crazy? You expect me to believe I'm something out of stupid kids books?"**

**She shakes her head, smiling slightly.**

"**Yeah, that was my reaction. Usually you find out on your 11****th**** birthday but it's different for you, because well. How do I put this? Your parents kind of quit being wizards. They thought it was all too crazy because there was a lot of crazy situations going on in our world, so they completely erased themselves from the Wizard world, and pretending to be muggles."**

**I stare at her, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.**

"**Muggle?"**

"**Oh sorry, human. No powers."**

**This cannot be real.**

"**So why am I only finding out now?"**

**I had so many questions, but I figured I should just stick with the basics for now.**

"**I work at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, I got sent out to come find you because there are many rumors that you may be the most powerful wizard after Harry Potter and Voldemort. Your parents were very powerful, and when they left, people were surprised. And at first when you turned 11 we didn't think it was a huge deal because you were probably used to the muggle world and we thought you may have been brought up as a muggle and probably didn't know about our world. But then a lot of predictions have been made by some of our most powerful wizards that the offspring of your mother and father would be one of the most powerful wizards of all time so I was sent to come get you."**

**She finishes, taking a deep breath, and catching my gaze, looking at me expectantly.**

"**Wait a sec, take me where?"**

"**To Hogwarts. To train."**

**I stared at her in disbelief. Who is this lady? Of course, I know her name, but I don't even know anything else about her.**

"**So you guys expect me to believe that your 'Wizards' and for me to leave everything here in London and come to your school to do magic?"**

**Just saying it made me see that what I was saying was rubbish and absolutely crazy. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. I interrupted Hermione before she could say anything.**

"**Prove it. Prove you're a wizard. Do magic."**

**I smirked, thinking this was all a joke and I was about to catch her red handed. But to my surprise, her lips quivered in a small smile and she uttered a single word before making me doubt everything I've ever known about my world.**

"**Sure."**

**She looked at my one more time before pulling out what looked like a wand from her jean pocket and pointing it at a picture frame about 20 feet away from us.**

"_Accio_**."**

**I gasped as the picture frame flew from where it was and into Hermione's hands.**

"**Your still unsure."**

**She chuckles, reading my expression. She whips her wand to point it in between her and me.**

"_Bombarda_**!"**

She says in the strange language as a small explosion forms in between us. I gasp looking at her, then back at where the explosion just happened.

"**It's true."**

**I shake my head. I thought wizards were fake. Just like unicorns or dragons. I look around, trying to make sense of all this. This means my life is going to change forever. It's not like I'm going to miss a whole lot here. My parents are never home, always more bothered with their jobs than me, not to mention they have been keeping pretty much the biggest secret in the world from me, even though it concerned my life. I look up to see Hermione looking at me with pity in her eyes. She looks down and whispers:**

"**I was like you. My parents were muggles and they never told me."**

**She looks up and offers her hand.**

"**Let's go. Is there anything you need from home?"**

**It honestly took me a while before I realized I didn't have much here. I didn't have any valued possessions, and pictures didn't mean much to me. My whole life has been a lie. Why would I want to remember anything from that? My life is about to change, forever, I'll be a different person, and I don't think I want to remember pretending to be something I'm not. I say nothing as a shake my head and take her hand.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I just wanted to say a quick thank you for everyone reading, I do promise it will get better! If you have any questions or just want to give me a few tips or anything at all you can follow me on twitter at ellieew97 __ let me know what you think! Thanks!_

** CHAPTER 3**

**My mind whirled in a thousand directions as I took Hermione's hand; it felt as if I was being stretched a million different ways all at the same time. Just as it finished, I looked at her weird. She just laughed and looked at me.**

"**First time. Always the most fun to watch."**

**She chuckles once again and starts to walk away, not really knowing what to do I follow her, realizing we were just in a regular street in London. What the? I thought we were going to the Wizarding world? I looked up and saw three drunken men stumbling out of a pub. The Leaky Caldron? What a strange name. Hermione looked at me and smiled, tapping her wand against a brick wall, all of a sudden the bricks all went different ways rearranging themselves until the had cleared a passage way. I gasped and touched where the bricks used to be just a second ago, I followed Hermione's laugh.**

**As I entered the new street was arrived on after walking trough the once very solid brick wall, my mouth dropped. I wish I had 5 sets of eyes, because wherever I looked were magical shops, incredible things I never imagined possible, I looked absolutely everywhere, my mouth dropping even more at every sight. I looked to my right to see a huge building that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life. Kids were everywhere, laughing with friends. The sign said 'Weasley's Wizards Wheezes' and it was the coolest thing I've ever seen. I taped Hermione on the shoulder.**

"**Can we please go in there?"**

**I looked at her, smiling sheepishly.**

"**Fine. Seeing as you're new to this, I think you should go in there, also, my husbands brother owns it."**

**Her cheeks creep with color and I smile. They must be in love.**

"**I also have a son your age, his name is Hugo, so you will probably be seeing a lot of him next year."**

**Excited, I walk faster and into the arch that welcomes me into the magical store. My eyes grow wide as a look around. Everywhere I look, something new pops out and makes my eyes grow even wider until I think they are going to pop out of my head. There are potions, wands, and explosions! There are butterflies landing on kid's noses, someone disappearing, and everything possibly imaginable in a wizard world. It's like Hamleys to the extreme. A magical toy store, I already like this place. My lips spread into a grin as I see some sparkling rocks that make you disappear and reappear ten feet away. Intrigued, I let my legs walk faster until I reached the display. Fascinated, I played with the rocks before throwing it onto the ground like I saw some kids doing before. I suddenly appeared 10 feet away giggling. That is until I walked into something hard. I let out quite an embarrassing noise and took a step back thinking I just walked into a display until I heard a male voice.**

"**Bloody hell, clumsy me. I'm sorry,"**

**I looked up to see a lad about my age staring down at me. He had magnificent red hair and green eyes and his lips were turned up in a smirk. I looked down, embarrassed that within my first 5 minutes and I've already run into someone. He kept looking at me, almost as if he expected me to recognize him. I stare back at him, giving him a confused stare, finally, after a minute of awkwardness, he laughs.**

"**I don't get it… what's so funny?"**

**He's clutching his stomach. Okay wizards are weird.**

"**Usually when people meet me, the first question they ask is 'Oh you're a Weasley right?' And I am highly confused why you are not asking me the same question."**

**My eyebrow raised, not knowing what a 'Weasley' is and why being one is so special.**

"**What's a Weasley?"**

**He continues to laugh, as I fell the blood rushing to my face, embarrassed because I'm obviously making a fool out of myself by not knowing whatever a Weasley is.**

"**Oh bloody hell, your funny. Why have I never seen you before? You look about year 5 or 6, so you can't be new."**

**I look around for Hermione, trying to get a sign of what to say when people asked me this; because I had a strange feeling this would be a recurring question.**

"**I am new… But I'm 15, so I don't know what year that would be."**

**He opens his mouth and quickly closes it.**

"**Your Bella."**

**He blinks at me. Uh okay how does this kid know my name? He shakes his head, as if he can read my mind.**

"**I'm Hugo, sorry, I got weird there for a sec."**

**I laughed, trying to erase any of the weird that just happened. I took his hand and shook it gently.**

"**Nice to meet you, and yeah, I am Bella."**

**He looks at me and blushes, matching his fiery hair. Why is he blushing?**

"**Pleasure to meet you, so seeing as you're new and stuff, do you want help finding all you books and your wand?"**

**Suddenly I realized I have no idea what I'm doing. I have no idea what stuff to get or how to do spells or how to be a witch. So I gratefully take up Hugo on his offer and nod, smiling.**

"**That would actually be lovely, I just need to find the witch who brought me here… Do you know her? Her name is Hermione."**

**She chuckles.**

"**Of course I know her, she's my mum. She's probably in store office, let's go find her."**

**Heat rushes into my hands and I realize Hugo has taken my hand.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Gazes burned into my skin like knives. Obviously Hugo had quite a reputation, because when we were walking hand in hand for some odd reason, girls looked me up and down with distaste in their eyes. They didn't even try to hide it. I didn't want to take my hand away for the one reason of it being awkward, I mean, it's not like Hugo fancied someone like me. We neared a small shabby shop I probably wouldn't go into by myself if Hugo hadn't dragged me in. Hermione's face lit up as soon as she saw me, and then glanced down to our hands and her grin became even bigger. I quickly snatched my hands away, and felt Hugo looking at me confused.

"Bella! You found me. And you found… Hugo?"

She looked at Hugo with confusion in her chocolate brown eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. Dear god. How awkward. I then noticed a red head quite similar to Hugo standing behind a tattered counted smirking at Hugo. This must be Hugo's father.

"You must be Bella, I'm Ron. Pleasure to meet you."

I took an awkward step forward to shake his hand.

"You too."

He shook his head and laughed to Hermione.

"Isn't this like déjà vu?"

Hermione laughed and looked from me to Hugo, who was silently laughing while I just stared at them like a bunch of loons. Hermione caught onto my confused look.

"This must be really confusing, you see. Me and Ron along with our best friend, Harry Potter, are famous in the wizard world. We saved the world many years ago, and Hugo is like a mini Ron, and you, remind me of me when I was younger."

Famous? So that's why Hugo expected me to know his name. I started to piece things together, remembering the name Weasley and Potter coming up in a conversation between me and Hermione. I nodded and Hugo just smiled. Jeez, does this kid ever stop smiling?

"So Mum, can I take Bella to get all her books? Pleaaasse?"

He did the puppy dogface and I laughed, not sure how Hermione would say no to that.

"Fine. But get her into any trouble and your grounded. For your life. No magic, I'll snap your wand. Bella's very important."

He just rolled his eyes.

"Yes mum, whatever you say! Bye!"

He took my hand again and I was pulled after him without a choice.

After two long hours of Hugo giving me the basics I think I might be catching on. But after two hours, you also get to know a person pretty well, and I guess that's what happened with Hugo. After the third hour we were talking like we were best friends. I found out that he's the same year as me, sixth, so I'll be in a lot of his classes, especially if I'm sorted into Gryffindor, which he's convinced I will be.

"I'm kind of freaked out that the sorting hat will put me into Slytherin."

I giggled and Hugo shook his head.

"You won't don't worry, and even if the Sorting Hat wants to put you there, the hat takes your thoughts into consideration. SO just think Gryffindor, cause we are the best."

He winks and I punch him on the arm.

"Cocky are we?"

We both laughed, linking arms as we walked into our last stop, and probably the stop I was most excited for. I would finally get to have my own wand. After three long hours of Hugo telling me all the stories and legends, I started to get really excited about being a witch. I mean come on! We have all had those secret fantasies about being able to do magic, and now this is actually happening, so I was ecstatic as we walked into Olivander's.

"Hello Miss, replacement wand? What happened?"

I was instantly drilled with questions by an old man standing behind the counter, although he was smiling at me pleasantly. Hugo cleared his throat and looked at Olivander awkwardly.

"Actually, this is Bella… I'm sure Hermione told you she was coming?"

At the mention of my name Olivander's face drastically changed into shock, surprise, and admiration all at once.

"Ah Bella! Come dear, we will find you the perfect wand!"

He crept into the back room, a narrow hallway filled with boxes. He came out smiling, pushing one forward towards me.

"Try this one out, 10 inches, with dragon heartstring, try it out. Point at that box over there and say Accio."

Nervous I took the wand and inspected it, not really sure this would work out. I pointed the piece of wood at the box Olivander had told me about and imagined the box coming to me.

"Accio."

Suddenly, a light bulb exploded, causing Hugo to duck and Olivander to grimace.

"Oh dear… I have a feeling, no this can't be right…"

The poor old man was mumbling gibberish to himself, and me not understanding a word of it just awkwardly stood there holding out the wand for him, but he just continued to the back and pulled out a box. He was obviously not happy at the slightest. Oh bloody hell, my first spell and I've already screwed it up. He handed the box to me.

"Holly, 11 inches with a core of phoenix feather."

He looked away. Hugo gasped and stared at me.

"You've got to be kidding me Olivander, seriously?"

He just nodded, telling me to try again. I hesitantly pointed the wand at the box; it suddenly felt right in my hands, made me feel as if the wand was connected to me, not just a silly toy in my hands.

"Accio!"

The box flew towards me and I caught it in my hands. I gasped, looking from the wand to my hands and then up to my small audience, I expected Hugo to be excited for me, but he stood there miserably, shaking his head.

"Hugo! Did you see that? I did it! I can do magic!"

I ran up to him to give him a hug but his hands stayed at his side, it was like hugging a statue. I pulled away and looked at Olivander.

"What's going on? What's wrong with this wand?"

I crossed my arms over my chest as Olivander spoke.

"The last wizard to use that wand, actually the last two wizards, was two of the most powerful wizards of our world. One was the incredible hero Harry Potter, Hugo's uncle. The other, was the horrible wizard Voldemort, who tried to kill all half bloods, and nearly killed me, that is until Mr. Potter defeated him. This means you are very powerful Bella. Dangerously powerful. Go. Take the wand but do not tell anyone who that wand connects you to."

Before I could utter a single word, Hugo grabbed me and pulled me outside. I just stared. What just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Hugo walked fast, his long legs taking huge strides, not bothering to tell me what the hell just happened in there. Voldemort? Harry Potter? I don't know who these people are, and also I don't even know who I am! Five hours ago I thought I was normal, but NO! I'm a freaking wizard.

"Hugo!"

I heard my voice get annoyingly high, but I don't care, I deserve some answers after whatever happened in there. Hugo didn't answer, just kept walking. I quickened my pace to copy stride with him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to a stop. His green eyes were now hard, whipping his head to meet mine.

"Okay honestly? I thought you were my friend, but after that, you don't even explain to me about what happened, and now your ignoring me? I don't understand, so do you want to explain to me what is going on?"

My arm dropped from his, and I continue to glare at him, making his gaze soften.

"Your right, I'm sorry okay? You will get answers, but I don't think I'm the right person to give them to you. But you will get answers, I promise okay?"

His hands wrap around my waist and pull me into a hug. I mumble into his shoulder.

"I just don't know what's going on… My life changed so fast, and I feel like I'm not going to fit in at Hogwarts, I'm so different. And everyone expects me to be a powerful wizard, when I only found out they were real five hours ago."

My eyes prickled, threatening to spill over with tears, Hugo's arms dropped and he looked me right in the eye.

"You will fit in. You have me, and I won't let you get lost. Look, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow okay? AT the train, platform nine and three quarters!"

I laughed and waved as he screamed the last part over his shoulder and got a few confused stares.

I admit, I didn't sleep much the night of the 31rst. I was beyond excited. When I was little, I used to read books ad imagine I was one of the characters, living in a fantasy world. And I guess that's what I'm doing now, except I actually am living in a fantasy world instead of it being in my mind. I was ecstatic for the obvious reason, I'm a freaking wizard that can do magic, but I also get a fresh start. I actually get a chance to restart in a place where no one knows me, and I can become the person I really want to be, I'm sick and tired of being the wallflower, I want to have friends, and I want to have fun. And that's just what Hogwarts will let me do.

After what seemed like a minute of sleep, my alarm clock screamed at me to get up. The funny thing is, I'm not using a metaphor, my alarm clock literally screamed at me. The wizarding world is incredible! I groaned and wiped the sleep out of my eyes, groggily getting out of bed and walking slowly to the mirror in the room I was staying in. I stared at the reflection looking back at me, my green eyes blazing with excitement, and my lung dirty blond hair falling al the way down to nearly my waist. My makeup less face made me scowl. New start means actually acting, and looking like a fifteen year old. I dug around in my bags for my extremely small make up bag and pulled out a few things. I hesitantly smoothed my face with foundation, clearing my few imperfections. I then reach for eyeliner, creating a thin line, winging out, on my top lash line. I took the tube that I assumed was mascara and coating my lashes. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and looked at myself. The girl staring back could actually pass for pretty. My green eyes now looked extra green, contrasting against my now black eyelashes. I smiled and continued to get ready.

"So if you need any help at all, just ask me okay? It doesn't matter how small I just want to-"

I giggled and cut Hermione off. We had surprisingly grown close.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

She pulled me in for a quick hug goodbye.

"Be safe."

My lips shot her a reassuring smile before I walked away,

Smoke filled the air as I walked into the train. My mind whirled with millions of insecurities while my eyes darted around at some idea of what we are supposed to do. Then I noticed most people were staring at me. Awesome. I walked down the narrow hallway, keeping my eyes out for an empty compartment, and it took me about ten minutes to find one, wow, Hogwarts must have a lot of students. I sighed and sat down in my compartment alone, taking my book out of my knitted bag. After about twenty minutes, I was fully absorbed into my book and didn't notice that there was someone at the doorway, obviously in a hurry. I looked up to find a boy, about my age with dark hair and blue eyes; his cheeks were flushed, almost as if he had been running away from something. I then saw a tall blond girl appear behind him. I laughed into my land.

"James! Sweetheart! Come sit with me!"

She rolls his eyes, his back facing her and mouths help me. I laugh, my shoulders shaking. Is this guy seriously running away from a girl?

"Uh, sorry Emma, I need to, uh, uh. Sit with my friend! Hey! Long time no see!"

He awkwardly comes to sit in front of my mouthing 'go with it'.

"Hey!"

I reply looking at the girl. She scowls at me and walks away, as soon as her figure disappears in the doorway, I burst into laughter, and 'James' follows.

"Oh Merlin, thank you so much. I owe you big time. I'm James by the way."

I smile and take his hand.

"Bella."

He nods, and then realizes who I am.

"So you're the new girl? How are you liking it so far?"

I look around, and stand up and close the compartment before returning to my seat.

"Well, I haven't done much yet, but so far I like it."

He smiles, revealing perfect teeth, the smile travels to his eyes, making his sea blue irises sparkle. Oh dear god he is perfect.

"Good. Hey Bella, do you mid if I sit in here with you? I don't really want to run into Emma again."

We both laugh.

"Of course."

The train ride went by fast, mostly because I spent it with James, learning more about him and laughing most of the time. I'll admit, he is amazing. I've only had one boyfriend in my life, if the guy I dated in grade two counts. But this is pretty much the closest I've ever gotten to a guy in all my fifteen years. Sad right? My thoughts were interrupted by James's voice.

"We're here. I'll see you in the castle, good luck with the sorting!"

Great. I had almost forgot about that. I had to go up in front of the entire school with all the first years and get sorted. People were going to ask question. I just really hope I'm not in Slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading and keeping with me. Shout out to rainingrainbowfroggies64 for reading and reviewing! It means so much! Also, my school starts in 3 days, so I'll be really busy with dance and stuff, but I will update at least 3 times a week. Thanks for reading!

CHAPTER 6

My jaw dropped as I made my way into the huge castle. We entered the Great Hall, and my face, along with many first years, was a mix of delight with wonder. Candles danced in the sky against a magnificent midnight blue background, it was the most amazing thing I've seen in my life. My pace quickened as I tried to keep up with the excited first years, when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hugo! I was looking for you!"

I smiled, showing my teeth at him, he returned the smile and matched my pace.

"Hey, I just thought I would try to find you before you were sorted, for luck. You excited?"

I took a deep breath and tried to organize my millions of mixed feeling in my head.

"Yeah, but I'm also really nervous."

His hand reached down and gave mine a comforting squeeze, I looked away, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Don't be, it will be fine, I promise. See you in there!"

I watched his red hair bound away as I walked to the first year table, I felt someone staring at me and turned to see James's ice blue gaze staring at me. I waved as he smiled and nodded at me. Of course, the headmaster interrupted our moment. She explained what was going to happen to the first years, and started with the sorting. It seemed like a lifetime before I heard my name.

"Bella. Now, everyone, this is Bella's first year, but she will be in year five, so make her welcome!"

The Great Hall was filled with murmurs and people looking over at me. Awkward. I stood up and as confidently as I could, walked down the isle and sat in the small stool that was meant for eleven year olds. I felt the hat being placed on my head and directed all my thoughts on not being put in Slytherin.

"Hmmm let's see, very strange case here. A new student, but a fifth year? How odd. I feel like you have powers, very strong powers for such a new wizard, and maybe those powers would e put to use in Slytherin?"

I grimace.

"No!"

I mutter, of course, the hat hears.

"Oh? Not too keen on Slytherin are we? Well, I personally think that you would be best suited there."

The crowd gets louder as the Sorting Hat takes more time to make up its mind on which house to put me in. Suddenly, a voice so loud booms across the Great Hall.

"Ravenclaw!"


End file.
